Davostan Liberal Democrats
76,809 Hand of Freedom: 40,916 Student Freedom: 16,899 Youth Freedom: 16,732 |Ideology = Overall: *Imperialism *Liberalism |Political position = Centre to Left|Affiliation = League of Davostan Freedom|Colour = "Amber"|Seats1 Title = Seats in the Imperial Council |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = State Governors|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Roles |Seats3 = |Website = www.Liberal_Democrats.dv |politics = Politics of Davostan|political parties = Political Parties of Davostan|elections = Elections in Davostan}} Liberal Democrats is a political party operating in Unholy Davostag Empire (Davostan), the party was formally know as the Davostan Freedom Party. Officially the party was formed in June 4101, however the group was formed June 4082 when the War Budget Proposal 018 and War Tax Proposal 006 was passed in government. Davostan Freedom Party (DFP) was finally ended the 1 party state, which had been allowed to enact horrifying laws. Policies Liberal Democrats believes in nationalization of companies and services of which would run alongside independently funded private companies/organizations. Davostan Freedom Party (DFP) believes for Davostan to excel it will need both of them run alongside each other to better ensure standards. Liberal Democrats is against the state having too much power and sees the fine-line between safety and overbearing. Davostan Freedom Party (DFP) believe that any party should have the right to purpose cabinets and shouldn't be limited on how much they can put forward. Liberal Democrats believes that the Head of State has too much power and government should remove a lot of the power the Unholy Emperor has. Party Historical Moments Once the War Budget Proposal 018 and War Tax Proposal 006 was passed in June 4082, the people of the nation felt outrage with the government for passing something so unfair; this in turned led to Davostan Freedom being formed. Davostan Freedom was a pressure group that worked on revoking these mad laws. It got to June 4101 and they had achieved nothing, so they decided to form a small party (Davostan Freedom Party) within the government to actually to try and change the laws and make a fair society. Once the party was formed, the party was quick to spring into action and was able to get a few of the changes they wanted. Davostan Freedom Party was able to pass Slavery Abolishment Act 4101, Civil rights reforms (known as bill X) and the Security Council Nomination 4101 right away. These bills were vital to rebuilding the dying Empire, or so claimed the leader of the Davostan Freedom Party. The December 4103 General election, saw for the first time in a while another party actually pick up votes. Davostan Freedom Party were able to secure 150 seats and nearly 20% of the votes, in the short time of them being formed. The Davostan Freedom Party were made the Official Opposition and continued their work, to free Davostan. The Davostan Freedom Party made to critical bills Abolishment of the Concentration Camp Bill Act 4102 and People's Demands Act July 4104. The Abolishment of the Concentration Camp Bill Act 4102 was a bill that was aimed at ending the Concentration Camps (which had been killed thousands of innocent people, because they didn't support the regime that is in place) and bringing an end to the Mass terror program. The People's demands Act July 4104 was a bill which was focused on bring an end to the corruption that the Satanilic Republican Regime had installed. The bill wanted citizens to be able to elect their mayor directly in a local election, instead of the Head of State oversees the appointment of all mayors. It also wanted all government employees have to promise political independence, instead of Government employees being selected and appointed in a political way, to make a fairer society for all. Both bills were voted against by the Satanilic Republican, which then in turn caused the Davostan Riots 4105 of which the Davostan Freedom Party warn of. September 4105, the Davostan freedom party secured the ability to form a paramilitary. They named the paramilitary the "Hand of Freedom", they aimed to use it for a force of good, and to ensure that the state didn't overusing their power against the Party. The main reason for the forming of the group, was they wanted to maintain the fragile peace which is in place; granted they didn't agree with the regime which was is place but they didn't want to start a war, where ultimately millions will die needlessly. Following the party conference of July 4108, the party decided to have a major rebranding, for the next general election (December 4109). During the conference the party decided it was best to rename the party from the "Davostan Freedom Party" to "Liberal Democrats". During the Conference, both the leadership and deputy leadership elections happened. Due to personal reasons Arne Clemens Käufer resigned from party leader however ran as Deputy and won a huge landslide. Francis Zénaïde was able to secure a 87.8% vote ratio during the election, and was made party leader. Alongside the Leadership elections, the Secretary General elections happened as well, the over all result, Vester Hans Boehler was elected for another term. Party Leadership Structure -Michael Elsa Schreier is the Party Chairman -Paula Ava Schenck is the Vice Chair -Francis Zénaïde is the Party Leader -Arne Clemens Käufer is the Deputy Party Leader -Petrus Wähner is the Chief Whip of the Party -Hludowig Wetterman is the Vice Whip of the Party -Ferdinand Wandal Holzer is the Treasurer of the party -Norman Alfred Grünewald is the Vice Treasurer of the party 'Party Leaders' To date, Liberal Democrats has only had 2 leaders. Note the purple, are the leaders that served under the original name Davostan Freedom Party. Michael Elsa Schreier and Paula Ava Schenck formed the pressure group Davostan Freedom which then turned into Davostan Freedom Party. Which then was turned into the Liberal Democrats. 'Deputy Party Leaders' To date, Liberal Democrats has only had 3 leaders. Note the purple, are the leaders that served under the original name Davostan Freedom Party. Electoral History Parliamentary Elections History of the parties seats in the Imperial Council Here will be the layout of the Imperial Council, and the history of the party. 'General Election of 4103' Here is a layout of what the Unholy Imperial Council looked like after the 4103 general election. Davostan Freedom Party was able to pick up 150 votes and nearly secure 20% of votes in the nation, just in their first election. The Davostan Freedom Party formed a large part of government, however didn't secure enough votes, to form a majority or minority government. The Davostan Freedom Party was given the title of Official Opposition, which the nation hadn't had in a long time. 'General Election of 4109' Here is a layout of what the Unholy Imperial Council looked like after the 4109 general election. The newly formed Liberal Democrats were able to increase to their seat and vote count. The Liberial Democrats were able to secure a 71 seat increase and nearly a 10% increase in votes. The Liberial Democrats were also able to secure two governors positions. Membership figures Here is a record of the overall membership figures for the Liberal Democrats. Hand of Freedom The Hand of Freedom is a the Liberal Democrats paramilitary. The organization was officially formed on September 4105, once the laws banning them were abolished. The goal of the Hand of Freedom, is to ensure that the fragile peace stay in effect and that needless war doesn't break out. Many people of the nation have welcomed the forming of this, saying that it is about time. Arne Clemens Käufer gave this statement on the forming of the organization, "We form this organization not to help the state force it will upon you even more; we form it to ensure that the state stops overusing it power, and that the very fragile peace we have stay in effect! Longlive Davostan!" Upon the formation of the Hand of Freedom, the party thought it best if the surrounding area around their headquarters was secured and policed by the Hand of Freedom. The Davostan de-facto Police had no problem with it as they were busy chasing down rioters and enforcing the Satanilic Republican regime. 'Structure of Hand of Freedom' The Hand of Freedom is owned by the Davostan Freedom Party, however its day to day running is run by a different body of people, that have been appointed by the leadership of the Davostan Freedom Party. The Hand of Freedom has a Hierarchical system in place, so their can be a clear chain of command. The ranks of the Hand of Freedom: -Secretary General -General -Major -Captain -Lieutenant -Sergeant -Private -Recruit 'Secretary General' Secretary General are elected every 3 years. To date the Hand of Freedom has only had 1 Secretary General. Category:Political parties in Davostan Category:Politics of Davostan Category:Davostan